Welcome to Forks Harry!
by Cavy95
Summary: This is a Twilight/Harry Potter Crossover
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to forks harry!

A fan fiction by Cavy95

Chapter 1

Family Outing

Bella and Edward were on their way to a café in Forks with Edward's family.

Bella went to the bathroom by Edwards's room to put her makeup on

And brush her hair while Edward was down stairs with Carlisle and Emmet and the rest of the family. She was so excited about going out with Edward and his family. When Bella get's a phone call from someone she hasn't seen in a while. It was childhood friend Jacob Black

Bella pick's up her cell.

"Hello!"

"Hi," It's Me Jacob Remember me?

"Ah Yeah," didn't we used to make mud pies together when we were kids.

Yes," we did.

"What made you think about me," Bella asked in a suspious voice

"Ah," I Just wanted to see how you were doing do you still live in Forks?

"Yes", I Do Im getting ready to go to dinner with Edward and his family.

"Oh,"

You Are Sorry didn't know you had plans will I'll see you around be careful and be safe and I will call you in a couple of days." Jake hangs up.

Saturday – 8:30pm

"BELLA!!" Yelled Edward.

"You Okay" he asked in a worried voice.

"YEAH" Be down in a sec.

"Ok" were waiting for you. Okay I said

I Think Im ready so nervously I made my way down stairs to meet the family. When

I made my way downstairs I see Edward and Emmet say "WOW!" what?! Do I look different to yawl?

Ah," um No! Said Edward

Do I Look different to you Emmet?

"Ah, No you look great though.

Edward? I Asked

"Yes Bella what's wrong?

Guess Who I Got a call from.

I Don't Know who!? With his suspious look. "JACOB BLACK" What! What did he want with you? Ah he was just seeing how I was. "WHY?! He asked in a angry voice. He's my friend Edward. Can we get to dinner I'm starving?

"Ok Then" well talk about this tonight".

Ok. I Said

Is everyone ready?! For some dinner.

Yes! Said Emmet

Yes! Carlisle yelled.

Well let's go eat then.

Chapter Two – DINNER

Saturday 9:00pm

Are you actually gonna eat with me," I Asked my boyfriend."

No!" Why?!

Well it seems Kinda obvious to everyone you and you're family are different.

Well," Nobody will find out our family secret I Will have my dinner when

We get back to my house.

Oh," so you can eat some kind of animal's blood. In privacy.

"Yes Correct said Edward in a surprised relaxed and calm voice. You know me so well don't you. Yep! That's my job

Cause' you know Im you're girlfriend I do know all of you're big secrets that you keep between me and you're family.

"True", I Know I can trust you with our secret. Were here at the restaurant now

I Jump out of the Volvo with Edwards hand in hand with mine. My stomach was talking to me. Saying "feed us" and every time we were getting closer to the door I started having a feeling that tonight wouldn't go smoothly so I put my faith in Edward and his family to protect me. And I Know nothing is what it seems

We were finally in restaurant and I starving Edward and I sat with Alice & jasper then Emmet and Rosalie sat with

Esme and Carlisle when we sat down

The waitress looked at me and Edward and his siblings in a suspious look,"

And after that she says this:

Hello! My Name is Patricia I will be looking after you guys tonight. Can I start you guys off with some drinks?

Ah," No Thank you said Edward.

How bout you mam,"?

I Think I Will have a Pepsi thank you.

How bout you mam," talking to Alice.

Ah," No thank you then she moved on to jasper Ah," Im not thirsty but thank you.

Is their anyone else in this group that's thirsty," Ah yes mam! Said Carlisle I will have a water thank you how about you.

Talking to Esme how have a water to please. How yawl two looking at Emmet and Rosalie.

Well have 2 waters please thank you!

OKAY WELL THIS SHOULDN'T TAKE LONG

Edward was looking outside while I was talking to Alice and jasper.

And then I looked at Edward to see if he was with me.

Edward," I Asked

Yes Bella?! He said

Are you okay what were you looking at outside do you sense something it's not James or Victoria & Laurent is it," I asked in a scared voice.

," No Bella they are not gonna get close to you okay you are protected by me and my family okay.

Don't Worry!"


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter Meets Twilight

A fan fiction by Cavy95

Chapter 1

Family Outing

Bella and Edward were on their way to a café in Forks with Edward's family.

Bella went to the bathroom by Edwards's room to put her makeup on

And brush her hair while Edward was down stairs with Carlisle and Emmet and the rest of the family. She was so excited about going out with Edward and his family. When Bella get's a phone call from someone she hasn't seen in a while. It was childhood friend Jacob Black

Bella pick's up her cell.

"Hello!"

"Hi," It's Me Jacob Remember me?

"Ah Yeah," didn't we used to make mud pies together when we were kids.

Yes," we did.

"What made you think about me," Bella asked in a suspious voice

"Ah," I Just wanted to see how you were doing do you still live in Forks?

"Yes", I Do Im getting ready to go to dinner with Edward and his family.

"Oh,"

You Are Sorry didn't know you had plans will I'll see you around be careful and be safe and I will call you in a couple of days." Jake hangs up.

Saturday – 8:30pm

"BELLA!!" Yelled Edward.

"You Okay" he asked in a worried voice.

"YEAH" Be down in a sec.

"Ok" were waiting for you. Okay I said

I Think Im ready so nervously I made my way down stairs to meet the family. When

I made my way downstairs I see Edward and Emmet say "WOW!" what?! Do I look different to yawl?

Ah," um No! Said Edward

Do I Look different to you Emmet?

"Ah, No you look great though.

Edward? I Asked

"Yes Bella what's wrong?

Guess Who I Got a call from.

I Don't Know who!? With his suspious look. "JACOB BLACK" What! What did he want with you? Ah he was just seeing how I was. "WHY?! He asked in a angry voice. He's my friend Edward. Can we get to dinner I'm starving?

"Ok Then" well talk about this tonight".

Ok. I Said

Is everyone ready?! For some dinner.

Yes! Said Emmet

Yes! Carlisle yelled.

Well let's go eat then.

Chapter Two – DINNER

Saturday 9:00pm

Are you actually gonna eat with me," I Asked my boyfriend."

No!" Why?!

Well it seems Kinda obvious to everyone you and you're family are different.

Well," Nobody will find out our family secret I Will have my dinner when

We get back to my house.

Oh," so you can eat some kind of animal's blood. In privacy.

"Yes Correct said Edward in a surprised relaxed and calm voice. You know me so well don't you. Yep! That's my job

Cause' you know Im you're girlfriend I do know all of you're big secrets that you keep between me and you're family.

"True", I Know I can trust you with our secret. Were here at the restaurant now

I Jump out of the Volvo with Edwards hand in hand with mine. My stomach was talking to me. Saying "feed us" and every time we were getting closer to the door I started having a feeling that tonight wouldn't go smoothly so I put my faith in Edward and his family to protect me. And I Know nothing is what it seems

We were finally in restaurant and I starving Edward and I sat with Alice & jasper then Emmet and Rosalie sat with

Esme and Carlisle when we sat down

The waitress looked at me and Edward and his siblings in a suspious look,"

And after that she says this:

Hello! My Name is Patricia I will be looking after you guys tonight. Can I start you guys off with some drinks?

Ah," No Thank you said Edward.

How bout you mam,"?

I Think I Will have a Pepsi thank you.

How bout you mam," talking to Alice.

Ah," No thank you then she moved on to jasper Ah," Im not thirsty but thank you.

Is their anyone else in this group that's thirsty," Ah yes mam! Said Carlisle I will have a water thank you how about you.

Talking to Esme how have a water to please. How yawl two looking at Emmet and Rosalie.

Well have 2 waters please thank you!

OKAY WELL THIS SHOULDN'T TAKE LONG

Edward was looking outside while I was talking to Alice and jasper.

And then I looked at Edward to see if he was with me.

Edward," I Asked

Yes Bella?! He said

Are you okay what were you looking at outside do you sense something it's not James or Victoria & Laurent is it," I asked in a scared voice.

," No Bella they are not gonna get close to you okay you are protected by me and my family okay.

Don't Worry!"


End file.
